


Unbeknownst

by empurple1113



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Confusion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empurple1113/pseuds/empurple1113
Summary: Honestly, there was nothing Satan hated the most other than not knowing. But apparently, some surprises were welcome, and were more than what he had bargained for. He’ll eventually learn to deal with that. Satan/Original Character. Rated Explicit for the second chapter.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 77





	Unbeknownst

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows characterizations from my other fanfic, Terrified. Mira is my original character for the game, Shall we Date: Obey Me!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Thanks!

If there was anything Satan hated the most, it was when he didn't know.

Naturally, most of this anxiety came from Lucifer's controlling nature and his compartmentalization of information. Other times, it was sexual innuendos and Asmodeus nature (which was hey, no judgement right?). Most of the time, Satan was pretty good at handling his temper. He had mastered the art of breathing in and breathing out. Growing up, it was Mammon who had exerted the most patience in caring for him, and no _killing people because they annoy you isn't the answer to everything_. But other times, he still was anxious about complexities, but those were a challenge, were they not?

Ah. Sometimes, though, his anxiety could be as simple as flavored fries.

There he was in the middle of town, brows furrowed at this new stall that had opened up, scowling at it as though threatening it to reveal its secrets.

 _Mira was dying to try that new shop downtown!_ Asmo had said.

 _Mm. I heard they sold flavored French Fries._ Beel had added.

_It's your turn to do some shopping, right Satan? Why don't you surprise her?_

Buying the fries was going to be easy. But looking at the list of twelve flavors, Satan was beside himself: he felt as though he should have known what Mira would want, right? These were twelve flavors, and all he had to do was choose one! How come it was so difficult?

 _She likes sweets separately, as a different kind of food – so I can’t give her truffles, or fruity ones_.

That’s three eliminated.

 _She can’t take demon-flavors, especially not hell-flavored **anything**_.

That’s another four more out.

He huffed as he glared at the five remaining flavors. _Cheese, Sour Cream, Barbeque, Sweet Corn, Jalapeño._

His D.D.D was buzzing in his pocket but he refused to answer it until he had figured this one out. He knew Mira well enough to know that she liked cheese… But wait-

 _“I like **real** cheese, but I don’t know why cheese-flavorings irk me._”

That leaves four.

 _Come on_. Satan cocked his head to the side, ignoring some distant voices and eyeing the last four flavors. _What else has she said?_

 _“Ooh, Beel! Is it spicy? I **love**_ _spicy food! How spicy though?_ **”**

**_Barbecue or Jalapeño?_ **

“Dammit.” Satan cursed under his breath. There was only two more left, and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what flavor he should get. He just wanted to get Mira something she could enjoy (and potentially remember him by) when suddenly-

“Satan!”

The said human girl pulled on his arm, snapping him out of his stance. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was panting a bit, almost like she ran her way there. Her golden eyes were looking straight up into his sea-green ones, and Satan wanted to pull her closer, when the girl pouted, and huffed, “I’d been calling you!” she said, arms crossing in front of her, “Asmo said you were in town, and I could meet up with you here! I saw you from Madam Devian’s but you couldn’t hear me call you!”

“A-Ah, is that so? I’m sorry.” He smiled apologetically, “I was… lost in thought. I’d been debating with myself over the last few minutes.” He looked at the stall again, and Mira followed his gaze.

“Ooh, were you thinking of buying at the new Potato Demon branch?” She asked excitedly, grabbing his arm, “Say that you were! I’ve been wanting to try it!” He flushed at her touch, and perhaps realizing it, Mira turned a light shade of pink as well and let go of the youngest demon’s arm, “S-Sorry.” She mumbled.

“N-No, it’s fine.” Satan scratched the back of his head, and avoided her gaze, “Actually… The truth is that I’d been standing here, debating with myself about what flavor of fries it is that I should get… for…” he gulped a bit, and was debating again – _should he tell her? Oh what the hell –_ “For you.”

“E-Eh?” Mira’s eyes widened and her flush deepened, “M-Me?”

“Y-Yes.” Satan was almost ready to hear her disapproval. And he winced when she tugged at his sleeve.

“H-Hey~” She said softly, before – “Satan, look at me.” And green eyes met gold, “I-If you didn’t know, why didn’t you just ask?”

“A-Ask?” Satan almost looked appalled at the idea.

But Mira nodded, “Yeah… It’s simple, isn’t it?” She sighed, “If you want to know more, or if you want to know the truth, you seek it – and you ask.”

She looked a little disheartened at the idea that Satan didn’t want to ask her, and something tugged at his heartstrings. He didn’t like being the one giving her those sorts of feelings.

He didn’t understand it yet, himself, but before he asked questions about his own well-being, he wanted to make sure that Mira was okay.

“M-Mira,” he said softly, “W-What… What flavored fries do you like?”

A slow smile played upon the young human’s lips, “Satan~” She tugged at his arm again, then leaned against his shoulder, “I like barbecue.”

**_I knew I was close!_ **

She chuckled a bit, then looked at the Avatar of Wrath, who was already pulling them both towards the stall, “Why don’t we get enough for all of us?” she suggested, “For you too, and all of your brothers?”

“Wha-?”

But Mira had stepped ahead and in front of the stall, even before he could process what she was saying. “Yes, I’d like four demon sized potato bowls, two flavors each…” Satan tuned out the orders, but was heavily impressed – she knew what everyone would have wanted!

_Lucifer would eat anything, but she got him plain and salted – meaning he’ll likely try the other flavors. Mammon surely loved hellfire-flavors, and Leviathan was a fan of the Earth-flavored Honey-Butter. Asmo would love the truffles, Beel had an entire order of cheese-flavored fries for himself, and…_

“Then the last one should have barbeque and sour cream, please~”

Satan raised an eyebrow, _how did she infer that?_

She side-glanced at the blonde, who flushed at her gaze, making her chuckle a bit, before she turned and payed for their order.

**X.o.X**

“Eh, so unfair. Why did _my_ fries have to share Mammon’s, hot, burning ones?”

Asmodeus was pouting when Satan arrived at the House of Lamentation with their weekly groceries, and with Mira, who had brought them all home fries from the new shop.

“Cause Beel would need an entire one for himself,” Mira said nonchalantly, offering the bowl of fries that she shared with Satan to the Avatar of Wrath.

“T-Then why does Satan get to share with you?!” Mammon demanded loudly, irking Lucifer who was eating his snack peacefully.

“If you had wanted to get Mira to share with you, maybe _you_ should be doing the chores with your brothers instead of avoiding them.” The eldest said in his low, cool timbre, “Besides, I’m grateful she was able to find Satan after she left me – I was worried to let her go home by herself.”

“W-Wait.” Satan, who was sharing his bowl of fries with Mira, stopped mid-bite and looked at Mira as though she had just betrayed him, “You were with Lucifer?” he asked, “B-Before you went to me?”

“Oh, yeah.” She nodded, continuing to eat her fries, and still offering him his share, “It’s the Wednesday deal~”

_What is that supposed to even mean?_

“I see.” Satan decided to reply shortly. He continued to eat his fries in silence, pondering on what Mira had said. _Did Mira need to do something for Lucifer every Wednesday? Is it a **date**? And if it was, why would it be with **Lucifer** of all people?_

“Satan!” Mira’s golden eyes were strewn with worry when he finally realized one thing: he had taken the bowl that they were sharing and had begun aggressively eating his share, “Satan… C-Can I have some of my fries too?”

He flushed a bit, and gave back to bowl to her. Across them, Levi snickered, “Satan is losing his cool because he heard that Mira went out with Lucifer.”

“I am not!” cried Satan indignantly, side-glancing at Mira, “I mean _she_ came to meet me, so-”

“Ooh, so you’re jealous?” Asmodeus eyes gleamed, making the youngest flush.

But beside him, Mira just placed a hand upon his shoulder, “Hey, Satan.” His eyes met hers again, and she gave him the warmest smile – and he swore, he would almost think she was _celestial_ , “I’m happy to have met up with you. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Satan could have imagined it, but she almost reached out to take his hand, but restrained herself from doing so.

**X.o.X**

The youngest kept himself cooped up in his room for the remainder of the evening.

Was it difficult? _Abso-fucking-lutely_. But was it necessary? _Definitely_. As it seemed, he was struggling with the repaired relationships that their little human had with all of his brothers, and as much as he knows that she spent a significant amount of time with him as well, he couldn’t help but wonder if all that she does and says whenever she was with him ever had any weight or meaning at all. _Afterall, when you repeat the same things over, and over, it’s just words._

That evening, he had glimpses of several of her relationships with her brothers, and it somewhat irked him.

First was Mammon’s _whining_.

Yes, it was definitely whining – because Mammon was never like that with anybody else who would dare to listen. He was only the way he was whenever around Mira. And when Satan passed by Mammon’s open door, with the second-born’s head on Mira’s lap, getting stroked gently while Mira was whispering something fairly inaudible, even for his ears, it was all Satan could do to press his lips very closely together.

And then, walk away.

_Mira is too kind… **far** too kind. _

Later that evening, he had heard some stumbling in the hallways – and he was sure it would have been Beelzebub, out for his usual midnight snack.

However, when Satan heard giggling, he was almost _alread_ y sure that Mira was also involved.

It took him a while before he decided that he wanted to know what was going on – as he _usually_ did. After pretending to read a book that Mira had recommended (he had probably read that page about sixteen times now and understood nothing), he stood, and followed Mira’s melodious laughter through the halls, into the dining room, and into the kitchen.

Mira was on the kitchen counter, feet dangling, spatula in hand and a cupcake in the other. She was scooping icing from a bowl that the ginger-haired demon was dipping his fingers into.

“Beel!”

“Sorry,” but the towering demon was pouting, “I’m hungry, Mira. Hurry.”

The human only laughed, and haphazardly handed the cupcake, took another from a nearby cooling tray, and placed icing upon it as well. Then, she set aside two cupcakes from the tray, before taking another, icing it, and biting into it, “Hey, I did a pretty good job with this batch!”

“It’s good,” Beelzebub agreed, finishing in what looked like two bites, and starting on the second cupcake, “The first batch wasn’t bad, Mira.”

“I nearly burnt them!”

“Mm~ Tasted like toasted chocolates.”

“Beel!” Mira laughed, dipping her hand in the icing and smearing ice on the demon’s face, “Not funny!”

Beelzebub laughed and dipped a finger and the same bowl, then smeared some against Mira’s forehead, “You asked for that!”

Satan watched them become like playful children for a moment, and exhaled a little too loudly, with a huff that could have only meant annoyance, catching the attention of the human.

She cocked her head to the side while trying to smear icing on Beelzebub’s nose, “S-Satan?” she asked breathlessly. Her attempt on the glutton missed, and instead, Beelzebub took the opportunity to lick the icing from her fingers, making her yelp, “Beel!”

“S-Sorry.”

“W-Wait, Satan!”

But the Avatar of Wrath had seen more than enough of her coddling and flirting with his brothers, a trait that would probably make Asmodeus proud. He resisted every urge to look back at her, and he could hear her footsteps chasing him, so he strode faster, making sure he reached his room and-

“Satan, please-“

“Is that you, Mira?”

The human stood frozen in the hallway. A door a few strides from Satan’s opened, and Lucifer stood with his hands in front of his chest.

Mira’s eyes met Satan’s, and the blond waited, and waited, until-

“Well, Mira? Are you done with what I asked you to do?” Lucifer’s red eyes steeled as he asked. Mira nodded.

And that was enough of an answer to Satan, so he closed his door firmly.

_Now…_

All those events were the reason why he currently sat at his messy desk, attempting to turn his thoughts into words. _Why was it that it irked him so much that Mira had moments like that with his brothers? What was it that he **wanted** out of her? _It wasn’t like she didn’t spend time with him – they had reading Thursdays, weekend walks alone, and if he was lucky to catch her alone on a Friday night, he was more than welcome to sit with her in the music room while she practiced her hand on the piano. _So what **was** it?_

_Was… was he **jealous**?_

The pen in his hands snapped unceremoniously in half, and he sighed, discarded it, and stood to scour his room for another pen when there was a knock on his door.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

“Satan?”

The blond felt his heart race – _was it Mira_?’

“Satan… I have something for you. Open up, please?” her voice was shaking a little, “I… I wanted to talk to you.”

He was about to turn, to ignore – _she’ll give up and go to sleep eventually –_ when his D.D.D. lit up:

[Asmodeus]: _Hey, where is Mira headed with that cute cupcake?_

[Beelzebub]: _Not telling._

[Lucifer]: _Wasn’t this meant to be a surprise?_

_A… Surprise?_

Satan felt a hot rush to his face and almost stumbled on his way to get the door. He drew a deep breath, calmed his still-racing heart, then opened the door with his usual, plastered smile, “Mira?”

And there it was – pink icing and chocolate sprinkles in all its glory. He could note that it was different from the icing he had seen her smearing against Beelzebub earlier that evening. The red in his cheeks grew deeper.

“Is… Is this for me?” The blond asked slowly.

He could note the hints of pink in her cheeks, and Mira trying to avoid his gaze, “I… I wanted to talk to you.” She said again as she drew a deep breath, then finally, she let her eyes meet his, and Satan could swear he could melt in those golden eyes, “Can I come in?”

**_Could he even say no?_ **

Satan nodded, opened the door wider and took the small plate that the cupcake had come in. He set it at his messy desk, and saw that Mira had been watching him. Finally, she cleared her throat, “What’s going on, Satan?”

“Excuse me?” He raised a brow. _She doesn’t know anything yet – take it a notch down_.

“You’ve been odd today,” she mentioned, “First, the fries; then, walking out on me and Beel – what gives, huh?”

“I don’t particularly think any of those are exceptional occurrences.” Mira, standing in the middle of his room in her over-sized shirt and messed up curls in the streaming moonlight, was like a dream – he wanted to ravage her right there and then, but he attempted to keep his composure as best as he could, “I simply had something in my mind when I had grabbed the fries unknowingly, and I don’t think what you do with Beel is any of my business, Mira.”

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her, almost a more adorable depiction of Lucifer, “Right…” She said, unbelieving, “So… This has _nothing_ to do with you hearing about Lucifer and I being in town today?”

His expression must have changed, because Mira laughed a little, then walked over to his bed, patting the space beside her. _Did I do something?_

“… Come here, Satan.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” The blond was firm, and raised an eyebrow, “What purpose will sitting next to you have?” He asked, “I am _not_ just a name on your list to be crossed, Mira. The things I do – the things _we’ve_ done together, those aren’t routines for me. They have always been something special.”

“You don’t think they are special for me?” She leaned back lazily, watching him, and this was fueling his wrath a little bit more. She was calm – patient, and just watching him. _What the **actual hell** was with this woman?_

“Well, it didn’t seem so, seeing as you have no trouble in fitting everyone else in your daily activities.” Satan said vehemently.

“Well,” Mira began, interlacing her fingers together so she could sit her chin there, “Did you _ask_?”

_Did he… what?_

Mira chose this moment of Satan’s shock to give something stronger than a request, “Satan, I want you and your entire, gorgeous being, beside me, right now.”

_Did she just say-?_

Compelled by the pact he had made with her, Satan felt unceremoniously brought to the bed, and he sat nervously next to the amused human girl. **_Did she just say I was gorgeous?_** _What did she mean about asking? So, she does all those because they ask? What does that mean?_

The silence between them was broken by Mira’s giggling. Satan was very close to overpowering her, to getting _that_ much angry, but he inhaled and exhaled.

“What’s so funny, Mira?”

“ _You_ are, Satan.” She smiled at him – that warm, true smile that could render him immobile, “You haven’t really been completely honest with me, and now we’re having this talk about something that probably shouldn’t be this complicated.”

“What are you _talking_ about, Mira?” he now demanded, turning to her, brows furrowed and the pulsating aura of his sin emanating from his rising anger, “You spend time with nearly everyone in this house, aside from me – you go on _dates_ with Lucifer, play games with Levi, go shopping with Asmo, _cuddle_ Mammon and even your Beel’s midnight snacks are covered by you!” He was sure his horns were growing soon, but Mira didn’t seem fazed, “You’re so-“ he groaned her, eliciting another chuckle from the girl next to him, “- frustrating! I don’t understand what it is you can’t tell. Haven’t I been clear enough in showing you just how much I lo-”

The youngest cut himself off, then flushed a deep crimson, meeting Mira’s eyes.

_Was he just about to tell her that he **loves** her?_

If he had to debate with himself, calculate what it all meant, assess and figure out what he really wanted out of all that – it seemed that Mira, on the other hand, didn’t, because she pulled him by the collar and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek, rendering the Avatar of Wrath immobile.

“I love you too, Satan. If… that was what you were trying to say.”

Once he had recovered from the shock, he touched his cheek then looked at the mischievous little human sitting next to him, “Y-You do?”

She nodded, a flush in her cheeks, “I have… for a long time, in fact.” She admitted.

“What?” Satan looked at her in disbelief, making her flush deepen. “B-But my brothers – the dates – the _cuddling_ -“

“Satan.” This time, she took his hand, interlacing their fingers together, “What did I tell you earlier today when you had things you didn’t know or understand? What are you supposed to do?”

The blond let out a sigh of relief, chuckling.

“Ask.”


End file.
